Learning to Love You Again
by kiritodragneel
Summary: Lucy leaves Magnolia and spends her last moment with Natsu saying to him to remember her always. She was then attacked by unknown people and eventually was forgotten by everyone except Natsu. A new member then comes into the guild and resembles Lucy. Natsu then forgets about his promise to Lucy. After 3 years Lucy goes back to the guild and finds out that Natsu has changed. NaLu OC
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**This fanfic is made out of my fandom for NaLu**

* * *

**Learning To Love You Again**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

**Guild**

**Natsu's POV**

It was raining. It was boring and lonely. I stretched my arms up in the air to feel more awake.

It seemed like something was missing.

"Happy! Wake up!"

I rubbed my eyes and looked for Lucy. What!? Lucy's not here? Impossible! She wouldn't go to a quest without me. The day was lonelier because Lucy wasn't there.

A day without Lucy was like a day finding Igneel. I wished to spend more time to her today but I guess she already went. I guess I need to find her. Happy waking up rubbed her eyes and flicked her tail.

"Natsu... I'm hungry." Happy groaned. A roaring sound came from his belly and he lied down on my shoulder.

Everyone was asleep, even Gray. Some were snoring like Elfman and Laxus, and some were already dreaming like Levy and Lisanna.

I saw Mirajane. It looks like that she's awake. Everyone seems to be here except for Lucy. The guild seems so incomplete without her. What would she do all by herself?

"Mira, have you seen Lucy?" I asked. Happy seems to have fallen asleep on my shoulder.

"No, it seems like I didn't see her today as well." Mira replied.

I was kinda worried by that time. I didn't know where Lucy went. I decided to go to Lucy's house.

* * *

I walked down the street with an umbrella and Happy who's on my shoulder sleeping. There were no villagers at sight and the rain seems to be very heavy that I can't see what's ahead that much. I looked down and noticed that Happy's saliva was running down my shoulder.

I knocked the door and found out that the door was open. It was not like Lucy to leave the door open. I would remember the time that she locked up the window and all doors so there's no way that she would leave the door open.

I walked up the stairs and found the landlady crying. "She's gone. Nothing's there." She said crying.

"What!? Where would she even go?" I panicked and made Happy wake up.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy said wiping his saliva

"There's a note in her room. It seemed like it was for you. Go, see it for yourself." The landlady stopped weeping and wiped away the tears.

I went inside Lucy's room and found a note on the table. It was the table where she would usually write letters for her mom and write novels. The room was so empty. It was clean and nothing related to Lucy was there except for the note on the table. I started reading it.

"Natsu, where's Lucy? Why is there nothing in her room? Did she leave?" Happy asked and felt more awake. (Maybe because he found out that Lucy wasn't there)

"_Natsu, I know you'll be the first one to read this. Can we meet at the big tree at the northern part of Magnolia? Please?" _It says. It looks like Lucy wanted to talk about something between me and her.

* * *

I went there. It looks like the rain was lighter. I saw a person standing by the big tree. It looked like Lucy.

"LUCY!" I was about to scream her name but Happy screamed first.

"What's up to you all of a sudden? Why did you bring all your things and left us alone in the guild?" I asked Lucy in a kind of angry way. She looked so sad.

"Natsu...I'm leaving Fairy Tail. I''ve decided to take on a journey only I can do." She said.

"What's up to you? Why leave Fairy Tail?" I was shocked of what she said. Why would she leave Fairy Tail all of a sudden and take on a journey only she can take?

"Lucy... Please don't leave Fairy Tail. Please..." Happy shed some tears. The rain became even lighter.

"Happy... How much I wanted to stay in Fairy Tail, but I can't. I need to leave." Lucy carried her bag and whispered something to me.

"Natsu, remember me, 'kay?" I didn't get much what she whispered to me. She started to walk away.

"LUCY! Please, don't leave Fairy Tail! I beg of you! What about Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, everyone and most of all, what about me? What am I gonna do without you. So please, Lucy, don't leave Fairy Tail." I broke into tears and screamed to her.

"Natsu, I'll always remember you. You don't know how much you changed my life. So I'm doing this so that-"

"So that what?" I interrupted Lucy.

"I'm doing this so that I would learn to depend on myself. Natsu, I don't wanna depend on you anymore or everyone. I don't wanna be the damsel in distress anymore! I don't wanna be that girl that keeps on getting in trouble!" She said. I ran to her.

"Lucy, you weren't that damsel in distress, you weren't that girl that keeps on getting in trouble, for me, you were... you were... You were like ughhh... I can't describe it. Lucy, you were... you were..." I said to her, not knowing what to say.

"Natsu, just remember the thing I whispered to you... 'kay?" She said crying and gave me a small kiss to the cheek. "'kay?" Lucy added.

"Lucy, keep this fish. It's the thing that was always in my green bag. Please, keep it and remember us." Happy said.

Lucy started to walk again. She shed some tears and kept the fish Happy gave to her. I hugged her before she couldn't leave. It was my own symbol of my love to her. Her body was warm like Igneel. It was like my own appreciation to her. During that day, it seemed like I knew the meaning of "Love", not in the sense of friendship, but in a higher level.

The rain became heavier. Lucy walked through it and wasn't seen ever again.

"LUCY!" I screamed with Happy at my back.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I could hear Natsu's scream. It was loud as of like a dragon. I shed some tears and thought twice if I should stay in Fairy Tail or not. I hope he understood my whisper to him.

The rain became heavier and there was a shadow walking on the street.

"Looks like I found you!" The shadow said and grabbed Lucy's arm.

I wanted to scream for help but I felt so weak. Is it his/her magic? Other shadows were walking to me.

"_Natsu, sorry!"_

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

The rain stopped. The clouds became clearer. It was as if no rain happened.

"Natsu, Lucy is..." Happy said in a low voice.

I wanted to go and find her but maybe I'm just getting on her way.

"NATSU!" A distant voice shouted. It sounds like Gray.

"Where did you go?" It is Gray. He is so damn wet. (Maybe he was looking for us without an umbrella)

I wanted to say that I went to find Lucy but there's something that's stopping me.

"Let's just go back to the guild, okay? Everyone was so worried about you." Gray said. Happy's face was still sad.

"Why the long faces? Let's go. Everyone's looking for you." Gray said not knowing about what happened.

"What about Lucy? Aren't you guys worried about her too?" I was mad and let all that anger slip to my words.

"Lucy? Who's Lucy?" Gray asked with his other eye extending. What's happening? Has he forgotten about Lucy? No, that's impossible. That just wouldn't happen.

"Natsu, let's go." Happy said removing that sad face suddenly.

"Gray, are you sure you don't know Lucy?" I need to confirm it. Gray isn't the troll type so I need to confirm it.

"Happy, who's Lucy? Do you even know a person in our guild who has the name Lucy?" Gray asked Happy.

"No. There was no Lucy in our guild. I'm sure of it." Happy said with a straight face.

What's happening? Gray and Happy forgot about Lucy. That's impossible. We're teammates, Happy was even here before Lucy left so it's impossible for Happy to forget about her. It's just so impossible.

* * *

**(To be continued)**

_**Minna, can you please give any comments or suggestions? Please?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Resemblance

**Chapter 2: Resemblance**

* * *

**Far Mountain X794**

**Lucy's POV**

The mountain was wide and was so green. I woke up from an endless sleep. Wondering if everyone's okay, walking in that endless mountain. I ask myself what happened to me. Does everyone still remember me?

"_What just happened to me? 3 years of nothingness... Natsu, do you still remember me? Everyone, are you okay? Dammit! Can't go any longer..."_

Lost and pitiful in that mountain, I looked at my hand. The guild mark wasn't there. Wishing someone would save me. I closed my eyes and fell into another deep sleep.

* * *

**Guild X794**

**Gray's POV**

3 years, 3 years lead a great change, a change unbelievable or impossible. Was there something or someone that casted a spell?

As usual, Natsu was there at the bar, drinking alcohol all by himself, alone, and was like a rebel to the guild. It was 3 years since he was at his fun and jolly self. He would always be alone at the bar, trying to intimidate everyone who would go to him, not even his own partner, Happy.

I wanted to tolerate him and make him go back to the way it used to be, but I can't. Is there someone or something that was bothering him for 3 years? Master tried asking him what was boggling his mind everyday but he would just get his alcohol and go to the northern tree of Magnolia.

Today, it was a day like no other. A blonde girl, covered in her bangs walked straight into the guild. She had a white and short Victorian-style minidress. She wears white boots with red socks. Her accessories include red-and-white fingerless gloves and a red-and-black gingham-patterned ascot tie. She was beautiful...

She walked in a graceful way with a butler walking at her side. It looks like she's a princess from another region.

"What can we do for you, miss?" Mira asked with a smile on her face.

"Hmm... Sebastian, is this Fairy Tail, the greatest guild of all time?" The lady asked her butler.

"Yes ma'am. It appears that I am not mistaken because Mirajane, the model in the Weekly Sorcerer is standing before you!" The butler said. He was an old man with a suit and wears black sunglasses.

"So you're Mira? I didn't expect you to be a kinder person. It looks like you weren't that demon that I expected." The lady said waving her hair and with an annoying accent. It looked like she said that in an arrogant way.

"Umm... Yes. I'm Mira. Miss, what can we do for you?" Mira asked with a fake smile on her face. It seems that Mira was disgusted to the lady.

"I'm joining the guild. You're guild is so famous that it even reached my own vicinity, Monaco." The lady said still waving her hair.

"This way please." Mira walked her to the bar and gets that stamper.

"Wait. Master, a new member's going to join the guild!" Mira shouted on the ears of an asleep Master Makarov.

Natsu notices the girl. He then stopped drinking alcohol and walked straight to the girl. He hugged the girl so tight that the girl looked disgusted.

"Sebastian, get this leech off me!" The girl screamed. The butler then removed Natsu.

"Lucy! You came back! For 3 years, I've waited for your return..." Natsu sat on the ground.

Who the heck is Lucy? Is "Lucy" the reason why Natsu was in that rebel state? It was my first time seeing Natsu talk straight and not in an intimidating way. He was like his old self.

"Lucy? Who the hell is that girl? Excuse me, peabrain. I'm getting my guild mark now." The girl said in an arrogant way.

"Well then, what's your name?!" Natsu asked raising his voice.

"Lili! Lili Rochefort! How dare you touch me with your filthy hands?" The lady said also raising her voice.

"No, that's not true. Your name, it's Lucy. I'm sure of it." Natsu said.

"Umm... Mister, maybe you're mistaking Miss Lili of someone named "Lucy"." The butler said.

"Oi Natsu, who the hell is that girl you're blabbing about?" The Master, awake, asked Natsu.

I've heard that name before. That was the same name Natsu asked of me 3 years ago.

"Everyone has forgotten about her, huh?" Natsu said.

"Gray, get Natsu outta here." Master ordered without hesitation.

I grabbed Natsu's hand. He tried resisting me. I punched him on the stomach and he fell unconscious. I brought him to my place and we decided to stay there along with Happy.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"It's all done. You're now a certified member of the guild." Mira said.

"Why, thank you. Now, Sebastian, you're next." Lili said grabbing the hand of Sebastian.

"Mr. Sebastian, where would you like the guild mark to be placed?" Mira asked.

"Umm... I want it at the back." Sebastian said reluctantly.

Two new members, Both look harmless but the other one seems so arrogant. Gotta get that girl and discipline her. The girl looked at me. She went closer and closer and touched my hair.

"What's wrong, miss?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it seems that your hair corresponds to your last name, Miss Erza." She said waving her hair.

She's so arrogant that I wanna rip her face off. Waving that hair and saying things in a freaky accent, she's not a member suitable for this guild.

"Sebastian, are you done? We need to go now and train." She said.

The butler nodded and they both went outside the guild.

"Master, are you sure you're gonna let that girl stay here?"

"Yeah. She's got the potential, plus she tolerated Natsu. We need to keep her in the guild." Master said and drank some alcohol.

I looked at her from far away. She resembled someone, someone I can't remember. Was there someone like her in the guild? As she waved her hand, I saw the guild mark, it was located at it. She then glanced at me. It looked like she sensed my presence.

* * *

**Guild (3 days later)**

**Gray's POV**

It was 3 days since Lili came into the guild. She would just get some missions and then get out along with her butler, Sebastian. It was also 3 days since Natsu stopped drinking alcohol and was getting along with everyone. He was like his old self.

"Natsu, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Uhh... Yeah! Everything's fine! We're getting along here with Happy." Natsu said with a smile on his face.

"Natsu, let's go fishing!" Happy said while drooling.

"Why don't we accompany Lucy and Sebastian on their mission? It would be more fun than fishing!" Natsu encouraged Happy.

"Lucy?" Happy wanted to verify.

"I mean Lili. Come on, let's go!" Natsu grabbed Happy's tail and dashed out of the guild.

He was like the Natsu we knew. Jolly and fun. Thanks to Miss Lili, Natsu changed. I guess I need to thank her after she came back from that mission.

* * *

**A month later**

Things got back to the way it used to be. The guild was full of happiness and it was more fun. I guess Natsu was a great factor affecting the guild's happiness. Natsu never drank alcohol ever again and he wasn't the rebel we knew for 3 whole years.

Something was even more controversial. Natsu and Lili became the best of friends. They were like the moons and stars, that were meant to go together. It was kinda romantic seeing them both together.

"Hey, Lili, wanna go on a mission?" Natsu asked Lili grabbing her hand.

"Sure. Let's go with Sebastian today. I feel so lazy walking up by myself." Lili said.

"I can carry you if you like. If you get tired, just call me." Natsu said while blushing.

"Okay... Umm... Happy, go with us! You lazy cat!" Lili called.

Happy said a 'no' and rolled his tongue saying "She lllllikes you!"

"Stop rolling your tongue and saying that, will ya?!" Lili shouted.

The guild was livelier considering Natsu changed. The two then went on the mission without anyone else. It was kinda romantic cuz it was just the two of 'em.

When the two were out of sight, a girl, all drenched in sweat and was full of wounds came to guild. She walked slowly and slowly and held me at my arms. It was shocking!

"Gray, I'm back. Finally! Everyone, I'm back!" The girl screamed.

"Who are you!?" I was shocked.

* * *

**(to be continued)**

_**Whew, another chapter done. LOL!**_


	3. Chapter 3: My Temporary BF

**CHAPTER 3: My Temporary BF**

* * *

**Guild X794**

"Who are you!?" Gray asked with his one eye pointed upward.

The girl, wounded and crying, held the hand of Gray. "Gray, don't you remember me, everyone, don't you?" The girl asked crying.

"Just who are you anyway!?" Gray asked again.

"Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia! Don't you remember me, Gray?" The blondie said.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

Master walked towards the girl and checked her body whether she has a guild mark anywhere.

The blondie started to wipe her tears and stood up. "I'm gonna join this guild! If no one remembers me, then I'll make you all remember me instead!" She yelled.

The blondie walked to Mira and was officially registered in the guild.

She walked up to me. It looks like Mira healed her when she registered her.

"Gray, where's Natsu?" she asked.

"_How does she know Natsu? Is she a stalker, is she a ghost, is she... ughhh.." _I said to myself. She looked like she knows everyone but she's just a newbie around.

"She's with Lili. They're on a mission, just the two of them." I said.

"Don't interrupt them on their mission. You're gonna break the romantic moments their enjoying!" Happy said.

"So they're lovey-doveys, aren't they?" The blondie asked.

I nodded. Of course, they're like the best pairing alive.

She looked down. That sad face she wore became even worse. It looks like she's depressed by that.

"Is there something you wanna say to Natsu? I'll direct it to him if you wanna." I said to her so that she would be, at least, motivated.

I didn't get any answer from her. She then grabbed my hand and dragged me somewhere. Her grip is so tight that it looked like she doesn't want me to let go. So, I didn't resist and I found myself in the northern tree.

"Umm... Let's stay here until they get home from the mission." Lucy suggested.

She pulled my ear and whispered something to me.

"Hey, wanna do something fun?" She asked in a very low voice.

"Fu... Fu... Fun? What kind of fun?" I asked to make sure xD

"Hey, Gray, can you be my temporary boyfriend for a while?" She asked wearing a smile on her face.

I couldn't resist her. There's something with her smile that makes me go all rainbowish. I don't know why but she's like an angel with that smile of hers. So, I agreed on being her temporary girlfriend. At the very least, I can help her.

"Really!? Thank you so much!" She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt heaven during that moment.

She then started telling a story. It was all about how a princess fell in love with a dragon. In the end of the story, she said that the princess left the dragon all alone along with its pet cat. When I thought it was the end of the story, she said something that soon enough, the dragon will forget the princess and leave her behind.

Lucy started crying. She said that it was the worst ending ever. I wiped her tears and suggested that the ending should be that the princess will go find the dragon and they'll live happily ever after like all fairytales.

"Do you know that the story I told you is all about my life. I'm the princess and the dragon is-... Never mind. Forget about it." She said.

"So, when are they coming back?" Lucy asked, tears gone.

"The 31st of December. I'm sure because Natsu said he's gonna come back before the new year starts." I said.

She smiled and chuckled. I think she's on her own world right now. Even though she does things like a psycho, I think I have this sense of affection towards her. She's like the girl you don't usually see everyday. She's special.

* * *

**December 31 X794 8:00 pm**

Natsu just came back from the guild. The finished their mission. He and Lili were both happy and lively. 4 hours before the New Year starts...

Lucy went to him. "Natsu, Hello." She said.

"Do I know you? Hey, Master, is this blondie a newbie around here?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, she's a newbie around here and she's my girlfriend. Got a problem with that? Her name's Lucy Heartfilia, okay." I walked in front of Lucy and spoke to Natsu.

"Cool. Nice to meet you! I think you know my name... This is Lili. She's my..." Natsu stopped.

"I'm Natsu's beloved girl. Don't you know about our pairing here?" Lili said again, in an arrogant way.

"What?! No, you're not. We're just friends, okay..." Natsu said with a blush on his face.

"Gray, let's go and check out the sold items. I wanna go see what's available." Lucy suggested holding my arms tight.

Lili did the same way to Natsu, but in a different way. She wanted to go to the outskirts of the city and wanted to see the fireworks there. Going with the flow, I agreed to go with Lucy and see the sold items.

* * *

**10:00 pm**

"So hey, Lucy, what's this all about?" I asked out of curiosity. She's been all close to me whenever Natsu's around.

"Hey, Gray, remember about the story I told you..." Lucy said in a low voice while looking for some items.

"It's all about me & Natsu... It's like our love story.." She added.

"So like you left Natsu, so as a result, Natsu has forgotten about you? So that's why you're doing this?" I was kinda angry during that time. It was like she used to me just to suit her plans. I started to walk away.

"Gray, please don't go. Don't leave me alone. I don't wanna be left behind again so please, stay by my side." She wrapped her arms around me and shed some tears.

I turned back. I wiped all her tears and patted her. If there's gonna be a way to make her happy, then I'm willing to do anything because I'm her boyfriend, temporary boyfriend, to be exact.

"Sorry, I won't let go of you. I won't leave you. I'll always be by your side. Don't worry, if Natsu forgot about you, I won't. You'll forever stay here in my heart. Even though this is all temporary, I'll love you. I'll love you as if we were permanent lovers." I said wholeheartedly.

I held her hand and we walked down by street playing games, buying stuff & doing fun things. I showed my love for her, even though I was only a temporary.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Natsu's POV**

"Hey, Lili, do you know who that girl is? She sticks to me like a leech." I asked.

"Natsu, forget about her. Why don't we just see the fireworks from the outskirts of the city? Wouldn't be that fun?" Lili suggested wearing a smile on her face.

I think I know that girl. She seems so familiar but nothing rings in my head. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... Nothing rings in my head.

"Hey, Natsu, what's the matter?" Lili asked holding my arms.

"Hey, Lili, wasn't Lucy her name? Does it ring something to you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Wasn't she the one you kept on-... Never mind. I don't know her. It's my first time hearing her name. Natsu, let's just forget about that blondie, okay? Let's just go to the outskirts." Lili suggested.

We walked outside the city to the outskirts. It was fun watching the fireworks there because it's really clear plus if you're a couple, they said that it would be a very romantic moment staying there for the New Year.

* * *

**11:55 pm**

**Gray's POV**

"Hey, Lucy, it's almost 12:00. Why don't we go to the plaza now? They'll be firing the fireworks there and almost everyone's there." I suggested.

"Ok, sure. Let's go there. Hey, Gray, did you know that this will be my first time celebrating the new year with someone so special... So, I really wanna cherish this moment, okay." Lucy said.

We went there at the plaza just in time when the fireworks were fired. The fireworks came in different colors and different shapes. There was one firework that was shaped like Happy's face, Fairy Tail's mark and many more. Lucy held my arms tight and was focused on seeing the fireworks sparkle. The last firework was shaped like a heart. It sparkled so bright and was really sparkly.

That was a moment that was so unforgettable. Lucy is so depressed now and I must do anything to satisfy her even if it means to die. I may be just temporary to her but soon, she'll realize that I might be the one for her...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Heheee.. As I read the chapter, I think there were some moments that were so cheesy xD**


	4. Chapter 4: A Big Misunderstanding

**CHAPTER 4: A Big Misunderstanding**

* * *

**A week after New Year**

**Magnolia**

**Gray's POV**

A week has passed since the New Year and Lucy is still up to this temporary bf crap. Whenever Natsu and Lili would show up, she would go all sticky to me and speak all about how we are so sweet together and since I couldn't resist her, I'd just go with the flow.

Today, Lucy created this whole spying team crap. Its members were me, Lucy, Levy-chan, Erza, Gajeel and "Mystogan" (If you know what I mean). As Natsu and Lili were walking down the street, we would hide behind trees, while the others would go and confront them and ask them about their relationship.

As of now, it was still a "Mission Failed" according to Lucy.

"Gray, look! That b**ch is all gluish on Natsu! I so wanna rip her face off!" Lucy said while biting my towel.

Suddenly, she grabbed something out of her pocket. It looked like a walkie-talkie. While Natsu and Lili were pondering under a tree, she said something over the walkie-talkie.

"Levy Duo, are you ready? Over." Lucy said on the walkie-talkie and took out a telescope and spied on Natsu and Lili.

"Yes! We're totally ready! Just signal us and we're gonna put them in a big splash. Over." Levy said. She seems to be holding a rope that's tied on a pail that contains some mud that's just above Natsu and Lili.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3, GO!" Lucy said.

Levy released the grip and the pail of water fell.

"FAIL! Ahahahahahaha!" I laughed so hard cuz of the most epic fail ever. Natsu and Lili were supposed to be drenched in mud but it turns out that it fell on Levy and Gajeel.

"Ahhhh!" Levy shrieked and stood up all drenched in mud.

"Oh, I thought I measured it correctly." Gajeel said with big eyes. "I think it's just about how you held the rope, baka." He added.

"The way I held the rope? I think it's mainly cuz of your wrong measurement, you baka!" Levy screamed while wiping off the mud on her outfit.

"Levy, Gajeel, what are you doing there all covered in mud? Is there something wrong?" Natsu noticed the ruckus Levy and Gajeel made and asked them.

"Wait! Do I smell poo? Does that mud contain some kind of poo? Ewwwww... Go wash yourselves. Maybe I'll get contaminated by it." Lili complained and covered her nose. As she was complaining, "Mystogan" came running in a flash and put some kind of thing that looked like an insect on her dress. It seems "Mystogan" used one of his speedy spells.

"Heeheehee... I thought of this so I made a back-up plan! Hohoho..." Lucy chuckled talking about that back-up plan she made.

Lili shrieked upon noticing the "insect" on her dress. She tried wiggling and shaking just to get the "insect" off but it was still there. Natsu got the "insect" and threw it away. Lili hugged Natsu and thanked him. I guess it was still a fail.

"Levy, Gajeel, you really need to wash yourselves. You're really smelly." Natsu suggested.

"Let's not mind them, Natsu-kun. Let's just go already." Lili held Natsu's arms tight and put her head on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu and Lili held each other's arms as they walked away. On the other hand, Lucy bit me all of a sudden.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Levy and Gajeel washed themselves for a while. We all went to the cafe and discussed about how well we did so far.

"We still had no progress. Hmph... So, does anyone of you have any kind of suggestions?" Lucy asked.

"Ahhhhh...Hmmmmmmmm..." We all thought Levy had a good idea but she was actually thinking.. *sigh*

"I've thought of a brilliant idea!" Erza said with sparkly eyes.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Lalalalalalala... Hey, Natsu-kun, where are we goin'? Are we on a kind of date or something?" Lili asked as he rubbed her b**bs on my shoulder. It was kinda annoying and embarrassing but oh well...

"Well, I wanna go to the flower shop today."

"The flower shop? Really? Are the flowers you're gonna buy for me? Thank you!" Lili said and her eyes were all heart-shaped.

"Ummmmm... No. They're actually for Lucy... You know.. The newbie... I've been kinda mean to her lately and I guess I'll go say sorry to her... Plus, she's a bit charming." *blushes*

"WHAT!? They're for that newbi**ch? Oh that brat is going to my nerves already! I'm so gonna rip her face off!" Lili complained and complained until we reached the flower shop. I guess she has some sort of anger towards Lucy.

"What's wrong with Lucy? Are you two connected in any way? It's because it looks like you really have that hatred towards her..."

"Forget about it. Are you gonna buy me flowers as well?" Lili asked with her eyes sparkling and it was as if flowers were all around her.

"No... Maybe some other time... When I'll have enough jewels..." I said. She slapped me and went off. She left me all alone in the flower shop. *sigh*.. I dragged her into this so that I may know what kind of flowers does girls want. Well, I guess I'll look for them myself.

"Miss, how much is this bouquet of flowers?" I spotted a colourful and beautiful bouquet of flowers and asked the seller how much it was. I guess it would be good for an apologizing situation.

"Ummm... That would be 90,000 J.." The seller smiled as if I had all that money. I checked my wallet and a fly came out. All I had was 10 J... I need to apologize to Lucy and this bouquet would be the perfect gift. I need to find some money, fast.

"Miss, can you please reserve this bouquet for one day? Please? I really need to get some money so can you please reserve it?" I pleaded to the seller and she nodded. Looks like I can buy that bouquet for myself.

"Wait a minute... Why does that bouquet cost so much? Maybe you're just tricking me and the flowers turn out to be plastic... Explain yourself!" I asked the seller. Well, it costs too much for a bouquet. It would normally cost around 10,000J or below.

"That's because those flowers are the rarest of the rarest. It is said to soothe one's self and to banish all anger away... It would be totally worth it for someone's who's mad at you." The seller explained. It would be a good gift for Lili since she was angry to me just now but I think it would be a better gift for Lucy.

I ran to the guild and looked for Gray and Erza. Since they weren't there, I asked help from Happy, Wendy and Charle since they were all free. It also turns out that Lili and her butler wasn't in the guild as well.

"Happy, Wendy, Charle, can you help me into something?" I pleaded.

"Anything, Natsu. What is it anyway? Oh yeah... Lili came in crying and when I asked her, she said that you broke up with her... Is there a problem with you two?" Happy said while eating a raw fish.

"WHAT!? Broke up? I seriously don't get her... Never mind that, Can you guys help me in a quest? Please..."

"Okay... So, have you already picked up a quest, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked.

"So you're actually up for this Wendy? I kinda sense some big trouble here so I think you shouldn't come along..." Charle said.

"C'mon, Charle... This will be totally easy plus I'll give you all the extra... So, are you up for it?" I pleaded to Charle and was all teary-eyed (even though I wasn't on the verge of crying)...

"Hmmmmm... What's the quest about anyway? Are you sure it's really safe for me and Wendy?" Charle asked. "You're not including me? How mean of you, Charle..." Happy cried.

"Well, the quest is just to join some spy team... I don't know who's the client but the reward is really high.. 150,000J... The 60,000J would then be divided to you three...Plus, it's just around here in Magnolia. Are you up for it?" I said to them about the quest. It was true that the client's name wasn't stated but what's interesting is that it's just around here and it has a high reward.

"Okay then, as long as it's around her in Magnolia and you give to us the 60,000J.." Charle finally agreed and we went to the designated place where we're supposed to meet with the client.

When we arrived at a cafe in town or the "meeting place", we found Lucy, Gray, Erza, Levy, "Mystogan" and Gajeel...

"WHAT!? YOU'RE THE CLIENT!?" I screamed in shock. I never thought Lucy would be the client cuz she was the one who I was gonna buy the flowers for and she's the one who's gonna give me the money... So this is the "trouble" Charle said..

"AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SPOTTED MY REQUEST?!" Lucy screamed as well and it also turns out that she was shocked. Maybe because she wasn't expecting me. Well, I also didn't expect her to be the client...

"Ummmm... Is something wrong, Lucy-san, Natsu-san...?" Wendy asked

"Nothing's wrong, Wendy... nothing's wrong... So, what are we supposed to do?" I asked Lucy.. I have to do this. I have to so that I can buy that bouquet...

"Just go away! Shoo! Go farther away! Here's the reward I've promised... Just go away!" Lucy handed me 150,000J without doing something. I guess I was really lucky. I gave the 60,000J to Wendy, Happy and Charle and they divided the money. I quickly ran off to the flower shop to buy that bouquet of flowers.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey Lucy, is it really okay for you to just give to Natsu all that money... and why didn't you take the chance to you know... Mingle with Natsu.." Gray said.

"Well, I really didn't expect him to be the person to get the quest and the situation was really..." I couldn't continue what I was going to say because it was a very unexpected situation...

"Umm... Where would Natsu spend all those money? Oh... Maybe he's gonna buy something for Lili..." "Mystogan" said. I knew it. Natsu was gonna buy all those money for a gift to Lili... Oh, I'm really gonna get that money back!

"Hey, everyone, today's session is over... I really need to go! Buh-bye!" I ran off and started looking for Natsu all over the town. Even though it was better with those guys around, but I must stand by myself..

When I was on the verge of giving up, I saw Natsu holding a bouquet of flowers. At the same time, Lili was running towards him. I knew it. He was gonna give those flowers to Lili. After all, they're Fairy Tail's newest love team. I cried all by myself... As I began to walk home, someone called my name.

"Lucy! Wait a minute!" I turned around and temporary BF came running to me. I knew he's gonna be there to comfort me... I'm glad there's someone who's gonna run for me.

"Gray! Thank you! I knew you're gonna come running for me!" I hugged Gray and cried.

"Well, as your boyfriend, I should really care about you. I was looking all over the town for you, you know.. Just don't get too crazy on Natsu next time... He's just gonna give you a pain in the heart..." Gray said to me and closed his arms around me tight.

* * *

**During the same time**

**Natsu's POV**

After I bought the bouquet, I looked for Lucy all over town. Instead of Lucy, I saw Lili running to me.

"Natsu! Are those flowers for me?" She asked with tears flowing down her face. It seems that she was totally sad about knowing that I was gonna buy a gift for Lucy.

"Ummmm... You know, it's for Lucy. I really need to apologi-." As I was gonna say "apologize", she slapped me.

"I see... Those flowers are for her, huh? So you don't think of me as someone dear to you, huh? Well, our relationship ends today!" Lili removed the necklace I gave to her during the New Year and threw it. She then ran away...

"Wait! Let me explain... You don't know what's going on!" I said to her but she ignored me and ran away..

I walked down the street and just looked for Lucy with my head down. When I raised my head, I saw Lucy and Gray hugging each other with Lucy crying. I dropped the bouquet and thought of punching Gray. "Who am I to interrupt them? Am I that special to Lucy to punch Gray? Who am I to her to do that? I said to myself. I picked up the flowers and went to the opposite direction.

I went to the playground in the town. It was around 7:00 in the evening and the snow started showing up. I looked up the sky and a snowflake fell right into my eye. It was a really cold night and I didn't have a jacket or any coldwear. I played in the swing swinging all by myself. When I stood up, a blonde girl also came to the playground.

It appears to be Lucy. She had a jacket and a scarf and mittens. When she saw me, she came to me and gave me her jacket.

"What's this for?" I asked. I know I didn't deserve to get a jacket to her since I was the guy and she was the girl. Normally, the guy would give his jacket to the girl but the situation was the total opposite.

"I saw you here since dawn. You were all alone by yourself. I didn't come here to give you the jacket... I came here because it's my hobby. I usually go here every night to you know, think about everything so don't get me wrong." She sat down the swing and blew covering her mouth with her hands.

"What are you doing here? You've been here since dawn and I think you didn't go home since you're still in the same state... And those flowers, aren't you gonna give them to Lili?" Lucy asked and I thought she was blushing for a bit.

"Ummm... They're not actually for Lili... They're actually for you." I think it's the perfect time to apologize to her.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Th-They're not for Lili? Th-They're for me? Are you sure?" My face turned all bright red and turned away from him. "Why are you giving it to me? What happened to you and Lili 2 hours ago? Didn't you two talk about something?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"Yes, they're for you. I wanted to apologize to you since I've been kinda mean to you and when we first met, I was like "do I know you?"..." I turned around and saw Natsu's face becoming bright red.

"You know, I really wanna slap you when I saw you here but I saw your sad face so I decided not to slap you instead...Umm..." I wanted to start a conversation to at least calm ourselves down.

He pushed the flowers to me and immediately ran away. We didn't have a long conversation... *sigh*.. Wait a minute... My jacket! Even though that was a kinda romantic moment but it was so cold... The flowers she gave to me shone and it was really soothing.

I wanted to thank him but Natsu was already out of sight. I smelled the flowers and they smell so good. I hugged it and went home.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I forgot Lucy's jacket... *sigh*... I decided to walk home instead of giving back Lucy's jacket. On the way, I saw Gray which looked really mad when he glanced at me. He glared at me like a tiger and ran to me.

"You idiot! How dare you make Lucy so sad! Did you know that she saw you give those flowers to your beloved Lili? Did you know that she shooed you away when you took the quest because we were actually spying to you and Lili? Did you at least have any idea why Lucy and I became a couple? That's because... That's because..." Gray punched me and couldn't continue what he's going to say.

"That's because what?"

"You know, stay away from Lucy... Just stay away from her, okay... because I don't want her to get hurt because of you... That's all." Gray said and walked away.

* * *

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

_**Hi minna xD... I wasn't able to write another chapter for almost 2 weeks cuz I was so focused on what I was going to write...*sigh*... Oh well, this chapter was the longest so far xD... :]**_


End file.
